An Unlikely Alliance
by MELoveStories
Summary: In the most unlikely of places betwen the most unlikely of people, love blooms. But will that be enough when they come from opposite sides?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Legolas found Tauriel sitting behind the waterfall, knees pulled up to her chest as she stared blankly at the wall of water. Carefully he lowered himself beside her. "What is it mellon?"

Tauriel startled as if she hadn't heard him arrive and looked at him with wide frightened eyes. "My heart is drawn to him," she whispered so quietly he had to strain to hear.

Legolas' mouth dropped open. "What? How could that happen? Tauriel...six hundred years and now with..."

"With a dwarf," she finished dully, sagging against the wall. "I do not understand. Another elf certainly, though I'd long since stopped expecting it. But a dwarf?" Tauriel dropped her head into her hands. "The King will banish me as far as Aman if he finds out."

It was a serious thing, when the heart of an elf was drawn to the one who would complete them, and Legolas would not take lightly this revelation. "He does not have to find out."

A flash of anger sparked in her eyes. "You would have me act like it never happened?" It was well known that Legolas disliked dwarves as much as his father. Tauriel personally had no opinion on them whatsoever until two days ago.

Legolas hesitated. "No...that is not what I meant. Only that your revelation need not be announced to the king. I- Tauriel, an elf and a dwarf? Such a thing has never been done before!"

She nodded. "Aye. But that does not change anything."

Releasing a sigh, Legolas took her hand in his and not another word was spoken between them as they watched the stars and the night drew on.

 **LOTR**

The next time Tauriel made her rounds, she stopped at Kili's cell where he immediately moved to press close to the bars and see her. His gaze was nothing less than adoring and Tauriel tried not to smile, but her expression softened in spite of herself. "Why do you look at me that way?"

Kili gave her a sheepish grin. "I first discovered in Rivendell that Elf-maids drew my attention, but you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

One elegant eyebrow arched. "Is beauty all you see?"

He chuckled and shook a finger at her. "That is a trap my lady." Kili swallowed. "I've known you but two days and already I have witnessed courage, confidence, intrigue, compassion, longing, obedience, wonder. You are so much more than beautiful."

"I-" she began, then stopped, smiling softly. "Thank you."

Kili waited until she walked away before continuing quietly. "I look at you that way because I believe that I am falling in love with you Lady Elf. And isn't that a fine box of rocks?"

He had no way of knowing that Elven hearing far surpassed that of mere mortals, nor did he see the hesitation in her stride at the shocking realization that she was not alone in her feelings.

 **LOTR**

Tauriel returned to the dungeon long after her duties were complete and made her way noiselessly to Kili's cell once more. Her soft soled leather boots made no noise on the worn stone steps and she stopped before the moonlight slanting through the bars and watched the dark-haired dwarf sleep and dream. Not only was he quite tall for a dwarf, but rather handsome also.

"If you drew a picture, it would last longer," he murmured without opening his eyes.

Tauriel hastily stepped back, chagrined to be caught.

Kili propped himself up on one elbow. "What brings you here so late Lady Elf?"

"I have a name," she ventured, "do you know it?"

He moved into a sitting/an upright position and approached the bars. "I heard that haughty blond elf call you...Tauriel?" he offered.

Tauriel nodded. "Yes."

"And mine?"

She opened her mouth but hesitated. "In the forest there was a worried shout for Kili before I saved you from the spider."

"Aye." He bowed grandly. "Kili of the line of Durin, at your service."

"Kili," Tauriel repeated softly. "I do not know what is happening, but I cannot deny the connection I feel. Am I...alone in that?"

"No my lady!" Kili declared fervently. "I feared I was the one alone in the drawing of my heart." He blew out a breath. "Ohh...I thought it was only a dream. Might we...I mean...have we any chance to...become something...together?"

Tauriel swallowed. "You are the first to ever draw my heart Kili, that is no small thing for an elf. But my king hates dwarves. I could not openly declare what I feel if I wished to remain in his service."

Kili closed his eyes and sighed. "Thorin feels the same way about elves. We are at an impasse then."

Her fingers were laid lightly over his on the bars. "The fact that it may be forbidden does not change my heart."

"Nor mine." He grasped her hand. "Tauriel." Their gazes locked and finally Kili asked hopefully, "Will I see you again?"

She smiled. "I am a Captain of the Guard. Keeping an eye on the prisoners, perhaps one in particular, is part of my duties."

Kili stepped back and rolled his eyes. "Is it impossible for elves to simply say yes or no?"

"Is it impossible for dwarves to stay out of danger?" she shot back.

He chuckled. "Point to the lady." His brow furrowed. "Tauriel, why? Why reveal what you feel for me? No one would have ever known and your life would go on as before once we had left."

The comment about leaving confused her, they obviously had no chance of escape, but Tauriel answered anyways. "Because if I had not I would never have been the same. I would have lost something precious, something I was not willing to give up." With one last smile she walked away and Kili stared after her longingly. She cared for him. Could things get anymore complicated?

 **LOTR**

For a week they spoke briefly each day and then one afternoon they were gone. Tauriel's training drew her into battle with the orcs, but her heart was what warned her that Kili's life was in jeopardy and she felled two of the evil creatures in his defense. His pained cry called her attention away from the enemy for but a moment, which almost proved disastrous before she recovered.

Then the dwarves were gone and Legolas knew from the moment his father sent her away that Tauriel would not be long for the forest. He tracked her to where the river bled into the lake and their prisoners had clearly found another method of travel. Her heart panged at the drops of blood she spotted on a rock. "He's wounded. A poisoned arrow... Legolas..."

He squeezed her shoulder. "We will find them mellon. You have my word."

"Aye," Tauriel swallowed, "but will it be in time?"

 **LOTR**

Even in the commotion of being released from the dungeon, Kili had the presence of mind to pause a moment and look at the step outside his cell where Tauriel always sat. He might be losing the chance to ever see her again...but his loyalty lay with Thorin, with Fili and the Company. As much as he felt for Tauriel, he had no choice but to go with them and leave her behind...maybe forever.

When the arrow struck his leg Kili thought he was going to pass out. Never had he felt such blinding, burning pain. Then an orc leapt over the wall and he saw his end coming until a different sort of arrow flew through the air followed by another, taking out those who sought his life. And Tauriel was there - shooting and whirling about with her knives flashing and red hair whipping around. She looked like a vision and all he could do was stare.

With her aim Tauriel gave him the opening to go after the lever once more and send his kin down the river. After one last glance towards the elf his heart had claimed, he slid wearily into the empty barrel, crying out in agony when the arrow shaft snapped off and sagged weakly against the wooden side while Fili watched with concern. Adrenaline masked the pain during their tumble downstream but once he was on dry land again he couldn't hold back the groan as he pressed a sopping scrap of fabric to the bleeding wound.

Fili joined him quickly. "Ki?"

"I'm fine," Kili retorted but Fili ignored him completely.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding."

"You have two minutes," came Thorin's brusque reply.

The brothers exchanged glances. Something had changed. Their uncle was not normally so careless of their well-being. Oin lumbered over before Fili could do more than tear a strip off his tunic. "Let me take a look at that." He probed the ragged hole while Kili nearly crushed Fili's hand as he strove to be silent and frowned. "The head of the arrow is still embedded. I must take it out or risk infection."

Bard chose that moment to make himself known and while the others were distracted by Balin's negotiations, Oin produced a thin sleeve of instruments from a pocket inside his shirt and glanced at Kili. "This is going to hurt lad."

Fili grabbed a small stick for his brother to bite on and gripped his shoulder tightly. Oin was efficient but the mere press of a foreign object inside his wound make Kili clench his teeth and grow rigid with the effort of keeping sound in. Luckily the arrowhead hadn't shifted or gone much deeper but in those seconds when Oin had to guide it out Kili broke into a cold sweat and almost lost consciousness. He leaned back on Fili with a gasp of relief when it was over and his brother lent wordless support only a moment before kneeling to tie a cloth tightly around the bleeding hole.

Thankfully none of the Company had noticed what was going on behind them and by the time Balin and Bard agreed on terms Fili had Kili on his feet. He didn't bother to share with anyone that each step to the barge was agony nor how grateful he was to sit for the passage across the lake. Climbing back into the barrels required Fili's assistance and being cramped inside for the length of time it took Bard to talk them through the checkpoint at Esgaroth caused his leg to spasm.

Kili kept going, following the others as they ran and hid, fought and climbed up to the relative safety of Bard's house because he had no choice, but once inside and wearing a dry outer layer he finally admitted that something was very wrong as he slowly lowered himself to the windowseat using the handle of one makeshift weapon to keep from falling over. A glance at his leg showed blood still seeping through the bandage but it was too dark and he was beginning to feel rather strange.

Fili joined him when he could and kept his voice low. "Are you alright Ki?"

"It hurts," Kili murmured, "and I feel odd, like something's going cold and dark inside me." He gripped a handful of his brother's shirt. "I'm scared Fi."

More than anything Fili wished his brother well or at the very least Thorin to act more like himself. Kili needed their uncle but his focus was on the Mountain, the gold, and there didn't seem room for anyone else.

 **LOTR**

That night Kili insisted he was fine when Thorin bade them help steal iron forged weapons from the town armoury and his front was believable until his leg gave out and he fell down the stairs, waking the guards and everyone else and causing them to be dragged before the Master of Lake-town like common thieves. Thorin had always been persuasive, it was part of his training as a prince and leader, and now was no exception. Kili was able to stay in the background during the impromptu feast thrown, but he ate little and drank even less and the cold within him kept growing, at war with the fire slowly spreading over his skin.

Fili didn't say a word as he helped Kili dress in borrowed armour the following morning but he couldn't stay silent after Thorin dismissed his youngest nephew, barring him from finishing the quest. "Uncle," he pleaded, "we grew up on tales of the Mountain, tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him!"

"Fili-" Thorin began.

"I will carry him if I must!" Fili insisted, meaning every word.

Thorin gazed regally down at him. "One day you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin." The blond dwarf glanced towards where Kili appeared to be arguing with Oin, probably as usual insisting he was fine, and climbed out of the boat without any hesitation. Thorin grabbed his arm. "Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company."

Fili stared hard at the uncle he didn't even recognize. "I belong with my brother," he stated unequivocally, going to join Oin and Kili on the dock.

As the boat pushed off Kili fell into Fili, moaning. "I don't feel well at all Fi."

Fili looked at Oin who was just as worried and once Bofur was added to their number they lifted their injured comrade and went for help.

 **LOTR**

Tauriel jerked to a halt as an image assailed her and a white hot pain shot through her consciousness. "Kili," she exclaimed, overwhelmed for a moment by the strength of that connection. Even what she shared with Legolas was not nearly so intense.

Legolas touched her arm. "Tauriel?"

She faced him with an anguished washed expression. "He's getting worse," she whispered. "We have to hurry!"

Even as he quickened the pace Legolas shot her a confused glance. "How do you know?"

Tauriel placed a hand over her heart. "I can sense him. I feel it - the pain, the emotion..." She remembered the brief flash and knew how terrified he was as the poison slowly veiled his mind and pain coursed through each fiber of his being. She shook her head. "I did not know it would be like this."

Legolas hadn't either and he resisted the truth that he was losing his closest friend. He would no longer be the most important person in her life and after six hundred years together that stung. But on the other hand, how could he be so selfish as to not be joyful for her that she'd found the one to whom her heart was drawn? If only he wasn't mortal... He must've said that part out loud, for Tauriel cut him a sharp look. Legolas closed his eyes briefly, explaining as they ran.

"The dwarf won't mean to Tauriel, but if this...connection between you goes anywhere, one day he will leave you. And whether with a family or without, the choice of Luthien comes with heart wrenching consequences. Many generations of men and dwarves will pass before the years of your life are at an end. I love you Tauriel and I would fight against that which causes you grief. But mortality is one thing I cannot protect you from."

She nodded solemnly. The thought had crossed her mind before, though only for a moment. "It is my choice mellon. I may be afraid of what will come, but I do not wish to take it back."

Her sense of Kili's growing distress pushed Tauriel faster and urged them on around the lake to Esgaroth. They tracked the orcs silently across rooftops, spurred to action by the screams of children. Tauriel and Legolas worked quickly through the house, vanquishing foes and leaving carnage in their wake. Kili assisted by stabbing an orc so she could finish it off but the effort cost him and she faltered at his cry.

Legolas said her name as he left to follow those that escaped and a single moment passed between them before he was gone and she nearly stumbled over a dwarf at the door. "Athelas," she whispered reverently, snatching the precious plant from him.

Kili groaned and writhed and moaned and cried out from the table where they moved him, but Tauriel narrowed her focus to what she could do to help. She wet the athelas and crushed them into a paste, pressing it to the poisoned wound despite knowing in the beginning that action would cause him even more pain. The girls were quick to help hold Kili down when his thrashing grew worse, but as she spoke the healing words gradually he grew still and just stared at her with wide delirious eyes.

When Tauriel was certain the wound had been cleansed, she left the athelas paste where it was and cast about for a clean strip of linen to bind his leg. Sigrid was already ahead of her, tearing up a spare apron and handing her a long piece. Fili and Oin moved into the kitchen area while Bofur began to pick up the things that had hit the ground. He stopped almost right away and motioned for Fili's help dragging the dead orcs out first, pushing them into the water to sink.

Tauriel returned to Kili's side and began winding the linen snugly around his leg. He sighed like one waking from a dream. "Tauriel?"

She smiled, relieved to find him coherent so quickly. "Lie still."

"You cannot be her," he said slowly. "She is far away. She is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world." Kili trailed off sadly. "It was just a dream." His eyes slid almost closed and his hand reached out, searching for an anchor that he found when she wove their fingers together. "Do you think she could've loved me?"

Tauriel scrambled to come up with an answer equal to the depth of his plea. "I think," she began slowly, "that she is very close." She risked brushing the hair from his eyes. "Could you love an elf Master Dwarf?"

Kili was fading away from reality. "I have loved her since the first moment I saw her in the forest where she saved my life and smiled. I've never seen a nicer smile. She smiled at me that way when I told her about the fire moon...such a beautiful smile..."

Keenly aware that they were not alone, Tauriel didn't know how to respond but she dared to bend and drop a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep Kili. You are safe now. No harm will come to you while I stand guard." She straightened to find the blond dwarf staring suspiciously at her and let her mask fall back into place. "It would be more comfortable if he could be moved to the bed." Then she took herself out of doors where she could breathe. What had she done?

 **LOTR**

Kili slept through the night, waking only once for water, and Fili was on hand to fetch it. Once they were all asleep Tauriel came back inside and sat near the window, keeping one eye out for danger and one on Kili. He grew restless quite early in the morning and she could feel that he'd developed a fever, which was good because his body had started fighting back. She brewed fever tea and administered it often, but still dusk was creeping in on them before Kili recovered sufficiently for conversation.

Tauriel hovered nearby while the other three dwarves carried on a whispered conference in the corner. Kili rolled his head towards her. "I thought you were a dream."

She smiled slightly. "I am very glad you were more than one."

His brow furrowed. "What happened? I don't remember much after getting back here from the dock."

The elf had occasion while he slept to learn what transpired before Thorin's group left. "Be glad you do not." She sank gracefully to the edge of the bed. "I need to check and see how fares your injury."

Kili steeled himself against the inevitable discomfort and nodded as she untied the knot and the layers fell away. She examined the spot carefully and touched it gently, relieve to see healthy pink tissue without any of the frightening black streaks from yesterday and smiled. "It is much better today." Adding a few recovered athelas leaves, Tauriel bound his leg again. "Do you recall asking me a question last night?"

He shook his head. "No. But I was thinking, wondering really, if it was possible for a beautiful elf to love me, a nearly beardless dwarf."

Her fingers skimmed over his cheeks, lips curving up. "It is softer than I expected."

Kili grabbed her hands. "Tauriel, could you?"

Tauriel had a better answer for him now and her eyes lit from within. "Yes," Tauriel whispered happily. "I could love you very much."

"Amralime," he murmured, but any more moments were interrupted by Fili coming over.

Fili's gaze darted back and forth between them wearing an inscrutable expression and Kili reluctantly released Tauriel. "How're you feeling brother?"

"Ready to be out of this bed," was his immediate response.

Tauriel moved away as Fili wedged himself in between them and grasped Kili's hand. The younger dwarf looked longingly at Tauriel but accepted his brother's help. The next most urgent need was to relieve himself but he certainly wasn't doing that in the same room as the woman he loved. Feeling his cheeks heat, Kili whispered the request in his brother's ear and Fili got Bofur's attention.

"Why don't you go show the elf where you found the kingsfoil in case we need it again."

Bofur gave his prince a look and Fili jerked his head towards the door. Bofur shrugged and gestured to Tauriel. "After you Lady Elf."

Tauriel glanced at Kili who was trying not to meet her eyes and followed the other dwarf out.

Kili let out a sigh of relief and between Fili and Oin they managed to gain him some relative privacy to use the chamber pot and Sigrid willingly heated water and provided soap so Kili could have a quick sponge bath, avoiding the area around his wound. Fili helped him wash his hair and tied it messily back with a thin leather cord, all before Tauriel and Bofur returned. Hardly thinking it would take so long for their purpose, Kili wasn't surprised to hear Bofur had been required to tag along as she scouted around the town for any sign of Legolas or the orcs.

The girls managed to put together a light meal for them and Tauriel stepped outside often to check the state of things. They were allowed no time alone together, which put him in a less than favourable mood. Then the house shook and Tauriel came back in. "We need to leave."

"Get him up," Oin ordered.

Fili reached for his arm and Kili wrenched it away. "I'm fine. I can walk." Some irrational part of him didn't want to be seen needing help in front of Tauriel, even though she'd so far seen him at his worst and it made no difference in her care for him.

Tauriel reasoned with Bain about getting them to safety and Kili had no choice but to manage the stairs only three days after taking an arrow to his leg, for they had to reach the boat in a hurry. Tauriel maintained her calm facade, though every once in awhile her gaze flickered to him and Kili read fear there, wishing he could offer her some form of comfort. Then Bain abandoned the boat to go to his father's aid and the girls were forced to watch their town burn with no knowledge of if their father and brother survived the dragon's wrath.

They passed a chilly several hours waiting for the sun to rise, even all huddled together for warmth was not a good enough defense against the cold air. Kili managed to work his way to where Tauriel sat in the bow and settled close beside her. Her eyes drifted to him. "Are you worried for your kin?"

Kili sighed. "The dragon awoke and burned an entire town to cinders. We've no idea what damage he did before that."

She chuckled softly. "That sounds like an Elven answer."

Kili shook his head. "I guess you've rubbed off on me."

Tauriel scanned what shore could be seen. "Legolas should have come back long before now. I am not sorry I stayed, though I wish now I could have been in two places at once."

He risked reaching for her hand. "From what I've seen of elves, I think your prince can handle himself."

"Yes, but I will feel better when I can see him for myself."

They didn't say much more and dawn had broken by the time they made it to shore. It was mass chaos as people shouted for loved ones, grieved what had been lost, and tried to figure out what to do next. Things began to get a little more organized once Bard took charge and the dwarves and one elf contributed help where they could until Fili nudged Bofur and Oin towards an empty boat. While the three of them shoved it towards the water, Kili made for Tauriel. "Tauriel."

She turned towards him with an open expression but when Fili yelled for him, "Kili, come on. We're leaving!" it shuttered and she forced the unreadable look elves excelled at.

"They are your people, you must go." Tauriel started to move away but he blurted out, "Come with me," and she froze while he continued. "I know how I feel. I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive."

"I can't," Tauriel whispered in a tone full of regret.

"Tauriel," he said lowly, touching her arm to get her to look at him again, "amralime." Maybe she didn't know how significant it was that he'd spoken Khuzdul, the secret language of the dwarves, to one outside his race but the others would.

Tauriel swallowed and shook her head. "I still don't know what that means."

He grinned. "I think you do."

She closed her eyes. "If it means what I feel in my heart for you then we are on equal footing but-" Tauriel stopped suddenly and inclined her head towards something he couldn't hear. Then her face lit up and she spun around.

"Legolas! Are you well?"

He responded in Elvish and her eyes darted back and forth between them before she answered reluctantly. He walked away and Tauriel bit her lip. "I need to go. I am still a guard under the king's command."

Kili's shoulders slumped dejectedly and he took a few steps towards the boat before coming back to her. He set his runestone in her palm and curled her fingers over the token.. "Keep it, as a promise."

She trailed her fingers over his dear face. "There is a way to seal such a promise, is there not?"

Kili's hope returned and he drew her close, kissing her there in front of his family and friends. Tauriel responded fervently, desperate not to lose a moment with this special dwarf whom she loved. "I love you Tauriel," he whispered and his elf answered in kind.

"Le melin Kili. I wish I could come. But I will find you at the Mountain, I promise."

He moved back one slow pace at a time. "Or I will find you in the forest, I promise."

"Try to stay out of trouble?"

Kili grinned. "Only until you are around to save me."

Tauriel blinked back tears as Fili practically dragged him into the boat. "Until we meet again Lady Elf."

She lifted her hand. "Namarie." Tauriel watched until she could no longer see his face and left to find Legolas, Kili's stone clutched tightly in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kili snuck a glance at his brother's scowl as they rowed. "You don't like Tauriel very much, do you?"

"I'm grateful to her for saving you. Other than that I've no use for an elf."

"Well she's my elf so you're going to have to get used to it."

"You kissed her," Fili pointed out. "I've never seen you kiss anyone before."

"Aye," Kili nodded. "And it means as much as if she were dwarrow. I gave her Mam's runestone too."

Fili dropped his oar. "That's nearly the same as proposing to her!"

"Yes. Though I doubt Tauriel views it as such. I've no idea how betrothals are conducted in her culture."

"For Durin's sake!" Fili exploded. "Why an elf Kili?! You could've had any dwarrowdam you wanted! Why choose her?"

Kili shook his head sadly. "I couldn't have anyone I wanted, for no one would have me. Too tall, they say. Not enough beard, they say. Plays with arrows, they say. Too much like an elf, they say. But even if I could've had another I wouldn't. I love Tauriel. My heart was drawn to her from the first moment."

"I wish you'd never heard those things," Fili sighed. "They're all wrong you know. And they're fools. There's no better, braver, more loyal or reckless dwarf in any of the seven kingdoms. I wouldn't trade you for anyone."

Kili leaned into him for a moment. "Thanks." As much as his eyes were fixed on the Lonely Mountain rising before them, every other part of him yearned for the elf he'd left behind on the opposite shore.

 **LOTR**

Legolas and Tauriel were in the middle of a discussion when Feren rode up to deliver King Thranduil's summons to Legolas and in the next breath the news of Tauriel's banishment. Legolas' brow furrowed. "Banished? How can that be?"

Feren looked at them solemnly. "She disobeyed the king's command."

"I went with her!" Legolas stated firmly. "It was my decision."

The dark-haired elf shrugged. "You are the king's son."

Legolas stared coldly at his father's aide. "You may tell my father that any punishment applying to one disobedient guard applies to me as well."

The two regarded each other a minute more before Feren bowed his head and turned his horse back towards the forest. Behind him Tauriel sank onto a large boulder. "Banished?" she repeated. "For trying to protect our prisoners and my people, the lands I swore an oath to defend? For going beyond his precious borders? For acting as if I belong to this world rather than hiding away like a...a coward?"

Legolas gripped her shoulder. "The king may be many things Tauriel, but a coward is not one of them."

Chastised, she looked up with an apologetic expression. "Goheno nin. I know that was wrong to say but Legolas...banished from my home and my people?" _[Forgive me]_

He sighed. "If the king knew what passed between you and the dwarf, doubtless that would have been his answer anyways."

She dropped her head into her hands. "I know."

Legolas knelt before her. "How deeply do you care for that dwarf mellon?"

Tauriel swallowed and glanced towards Mirkwood, then squared her shoulder and faced Erebor. "Enough to give up everything and feel but a little regret." Given that pronouncement she was more eager than ever to find Kili at the Mountain. "When may I go to him?"

"Come with me to Gundabad so we may see what the orcs plan and I will deliver you into his arms myself."

Tauriel nodded and they left on a horse borrowed from Lake-town. His endurance suggested Elven heritage for he pressed through remarkably on the four day journey there and another few days back. Tauriel and Legolas spent one night spying on the old fortress and then returned, though their path took a slightly different route this time for Legolas to keep his promise. He embraced her tightly before remounting and heading for Dale to pass on what they had learned. Tauriel waited until she was completely alone before she began stealthily approaching the Mountain.

 **LOTR**

Dwarves saw quite well in the dark and so it was no surprise when Bofur squinted into the blackness and commented, "There's something moving down there."

"Probably a fox or a rabbit," Nori yawned from near the fire. "That's what it was last time."

Bofur looked significantly at Kili and lowered his voice. "The colour of hair is reminiscent of a fox, though this creature moves on two legs."

Kili perked up. "Tauriel?" Then he glanced about to check if Thorin was nearby. When the king could not be seen he scrambled to his feet and clattered down the makeshift steps of debris that now blocked the main entrance. At the bottom he peered through a diamond shaped hole. "Tauriel? Tauriel! Is that you?"

She followed his voice easily enough and looked in, so close and yet so far. "Kili," she smiled. They stood grinning at each other for some time before one eyebrow arched. "May I be allowed inside?"

His face fell. "I wish you could, but there is no way in. Thorin had us wall up the gate." Then an idea hit him. "Quick, on the left side of the mountain. There are hidden stairs built into the rock and at the top a secret door. I'll meet you there."

Excitement sparked through Tauriel's eyes and she hurried off in the direction he'd pointed, finding the staircase with a little extra trouble in the dark. As she began to climb clouds moved from in front of the moon to light her path. She'd just made it to the top when with a creak and a groan a heavy slab of stone was pulled open and suddenly Kili was there right in front of her.

Brief hesitation beset them before both moved forward and met in the middle to share their first embrace. His cheek rested on her collarbone, the top of his head brushed her ear. Tauriel closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his back and shoulders, learning at last the scent of earth and fire to associate with her dwarf. Not that it surprised her for dwarves were hardy folk that did not shirk from manual labour, but Kili's arms gave the impression of strength despite how gently he held her. Finally they released each other and Kili looked up at her with a cheeky grin. "Might I remind you of my promise my lady?"

A moment passed before Tauriel took his meaning and then a smile curved her lips as she nodded slightly. Kili cupped her jaw, claiming her mouth as if she already belonged to him, her senses completely taken over by the feel of his lips moving across hers. He let go and swallowed, twirling a piece of red hair in his fingers. "I could do that every day."

She felt the colour rise to her cheeks. "I may just let you." A moment later Tauriel turned away. "What happens now Kili? I do not know my place anymore." A sad glance was cast back at him over her shoulder. "I am welcome in the forest no longer. It was inevitable."

Because the subject seemed so painful Kili didn't pursue it, clearing his throat instead. "I'm sure Erebor could use a good guard captain who knows twenty different ways to fell giant spiders."

She tipped her head. "That would require the approval of your people. And your brother does not care for me. Besides, war is upon us. Even now legions of orcs march to Erebor from Gundabad." Tauriel held out her hands. "If I am no longer allowed to defend my people, what is my place?"

He caught her hand, holding it in both of his. "Right here, with me. Tauriel, I love you. I don't wish to be parted from you ever. Perhaps this is the worst time to be thinking of the future and I'm sure you don't know, but by accepting my promise...well, it's one step away from a formal betrothal. Do you think...could you be happy with me Tauriel, for whatever time is granted to us?"

Tauriel took out his runestone, studying it once more. "Elves exchange silver rings at betrothal. I have no token to give you."

"Is that a yes?" Kili asked in desperation and she smiled.

"Yes, I could be happy with you and yes, I want to stay. I love you Kili."

Kili grinned and pointed to her braid. "Use your hair clasp as the token." He untied the leather cord in his own hair and wrapped it around hers so the style wouldn't fall apart. Then Tauriel wove a simple braid into his hair, pulling it back together with the front part and fastening her clasp around the dark strands.

"Is that it?" she asked quietly.

"Will you be my wife Tauriel?" Kili uttered impulsively.

"Aye. And I will take you for my husband."

He kissed her slowly. "Now it's official."

"There are no witnesses," Tauriel noted.

"Witnesses are only required for the wedding ceremony, not a betrothal promise," he explained.

The couple sat down side by side on the edge of the stone, staring up at the stars and out at the fires burning in Dale. "I'm not sure I can stay here," Tauriel said at last.

Kili sighed. "I'd like to argue with you but Thorin...he's not himself. Something isn't right. He thinks only of holding onto the treasure, nothing else." He touched her face. "I would be afraid for you should he learn you are here." He shifted uncomfortably. "I haven't made much headway softening his opinion on elves. Where will you go if not the forest?"

Tauriel shrugged. "Dale? I believe I've found favour with Bard. Though...I dislike being even that far away from you with enemies marching on all sides. Perhaps...there is a small grove of trees on the hill across the valley. One is large enough to sleep in. That will suffice, for now."

Kili looked dismayed. "You do not even have a cloak! Wait here." He jumped up and darted inside, coming back several minutes later with a robe that would be long for a dwarf and yet likely a b it short on an elf, as well as two blankets. "I'm sorry it can't be more." His brow furrowed. "Have you eaten?" Without waiting for an answer he left again and returned carrying a small sack. "It's not much as provisions are rather low - cram, a water skin, and a couple apples. We pulled them from trees on the other side of the Desolation. Nothing else survived."

Tauriel was touched by his generosity and bent to kiss his cheek. "Hannon le. I've not had much food lately." On their hasty journey she and Legolas scavenged what they could but more often went without.

Now came the moment of parting and Kili wasn't sure he could. She gave him half a smile. "Mara lome Kili."

He kissed the back of her hand. "Goodnight beautiful elf."

Tauriel arranged everything to carry on her back when she climbed down the stairs and offered a little wave before heading off. Kili retreated inside and slumped against the wall once the door was closed. How could a moment be both best and worst all at once?

 **LOTR**

Tauriel kept watch for the entire next day and the one after woke to see Dale full of golden armoured Mirkwood soldiers. She watched with increasing tension over another day as negotiations between Dale and Erebor and then Dale, Erebor and Mirkwood slowly went sour. She knew on the next sunrise King Thranduil would make good his promise to open war against the Mountain and was desperate to get to Kili but saw no way.

The battle began but within minutes became entirely unexpected when it gained another front. Then Thranduil proved he had a heart and much later a renewed Thorin led his people to rally against their common foe. In the midst of it all Tauriel strove to keep an eye on Kili and when she heard they were headed for Ravenhill that was her cue. She intended to get there first and be of what service she could.

 **LOTR**

The Battle was over and the count of the dead so high no one could really claim it felt like a victory. The Company bore injuries consistent with war but all lived, partially thanks to the efforts of Tauriel and Legolas, who joined them in defense of his long time comrade. Thus far Tauriel and Kili had kept their association clandestine but when Thorin walked into the second healing tent to see them drawing back from a kiss, the jig was well and truly up.

Kili should have been placed in the tent where his uncle and brother were being tended, but with an elf-maid steadfastly refusing to leave his side even though she should have been in the bed next to him, the prince thought a little more privacy from judging eyes was in order. Once Oin had looked him over - wrapped, patched up, and splinted injuries - they were left mostly alone and Kili turned his attention back to where she sat quietly worrying. "Tauriel, where are you injured?"

She shook her head and smiled wanly. "Elves heal fast."

"Tauriel," Kili said softly, twining a tendril of fiery red hair around his finger and tugging gently, "what hurts?"

Tears pooled in her eyes. "I am rather sore all over," she admitted under his caring gaze. "Bolg...he batted me around like a toy before you got there." Her hands clenched into fists. "How could he be so strong? I am not used to defeat Kili. I fought every way I knew how, but if you had not come..." she trailed off and swallowed.

Having the element of surprise, Kili jumped from above Bolg, dragging his sword down the orc's exposed skull and neck. That threw off his attack on Tauriel and weakened him just enough for them to defeat him together. Kili was infinitely thankful for allowing Fili to teach him the art of knife throwing, for it was a dagger flung from his fingers that finally ended the fight permanently.

He tugged her towards him. "Come here beloved."

It was the end of that moment Thorin witnessed and from the glower on his face he wasn't pleased. "What in Durin's name is this?"

Kili swallowed and affected an innocent grin. "Uncle, it's good to see you looking so well."

Thorin took a step forward. "Answer the question Kili."

Tauriel slipped her hand into his, uncertain if she should speak, and he squeezed it tightly. "Thorin, King Under the Mountain, may I present Tauriel, formerly of the Woodland Realm."

Thorin's expression darkened. "Why is an elf making so free with my nephew?"

Tauriel opened her mouth but Kili shook his head and she stared at the ground, the tips of her ears turning red from the effort of keeping words in.

"You might just as well say I am making free with her Uncle," Kili began, pushing himself up. Tauriel moved to help and Thorin got a glimpse of Kili's hair. His eyes narrowed.

"What is that in your hair?"

Both Tauriel and Kili went very still and then Kili cleared his throat. "It is Tauriel's token to me."

Tauriel pulled out the runestone. "And this is Kili's to me."

"I love her Thorin," the prince stated. "And I'm the most fortunate dwarf on Arda that she returns my feelings."

"You gave her Dis' runestone." Thorin gaped at them, the significance not lost on him. "Kili, you cannot wed an elf!"

Kili lifted his chin. "I can and I will," he said calmly. "And you and Fili and anyone else who doesn't like it will just have to learn to live with my choice and our decision." He looked at Tauriel and took a deep breath. "If you cannot, we will make our home elsewhere for I refuse to live somewhere she is not."

Thorin dropped onto an empty cot. "An elf," he repeated. Then he frowned at Tauriel. "What did Kili mean 'formerly of the Woodland Realm'?"

Tauriel stared steadily at him. "My king took issue with how I chose to carry out my orders to serve and protect the forest and those who live in it. For being overzealous about my duties I have been...banished." She said the last word quietly, ashamed of the pronouncement.

"Why my nephew?" the king demanded. "Because he is a prince?"

She shook her head. "I knew nothing of his station when we met. Why Kili?" Tauriel smiled softly, brushing back his hair. "Because my heart was drawn to him Your Majesty. For an elf such a gift is only given once. Granted I never expected it to be a dwarf, but who am I to question what the Valar wills? And I love him," she finished quietly. "I love him so very much."

Thorin was left without words to refute the match, so steadfast were they both in their reasoning. At last he sighed. "Six months, that-"

"No," Kili and Tauriel said together and Kili shook his head. "I'm sorry Thorin, we cannot wait so long. We do not want to be apart anymore." A fortnight had been too long. "If, as king, you will not perform the ceremony, I shall ask Gandalf to do the honours instead."

Thorin arched an eyebrow at them and did not answer whether or not he would officiate. "A month then. At least let the dead be laid to rest."

That was a valid point and both nodded. Then Tauriel glanced at Kili and he understood her unasked question. "Need we find a home outside the Mountain Uncle?"

He rubbed his beard thoughtfully, giving it good consideration. "I'm of a mind to loan you to Dale for a time, as it seems Bard has taken over leadership. They'll need help with restoring the city and though I know it's not your first love, you're as capable as any other at stone masonry. We'll also need an envoy to assist with trade negotiations when our peoples are recovered enough to take stock of what goods can be used. Perhaps you may reside in Dale a year to get things established and then we will see how the dwarrow feel about an elf among them." Thorin looked at Tauriel a bit apologetically. "I would not suffer either of you to live with scorn every day if the prevailing attitude is less than favourable. But I am certain Bard would be happy to have an experienced guard in Dale. It does not seem as if any of those from Esgaroth survived. Perhaps you may even train new recruits."

Tauriel smiled faintly. "You're not so bad, for a dwarf."

Thorin chuckled and stood, bowing slightly. "I could say the same of you my lady, for an elf."

He left them alone finally and Tauriel gently pressed her face to Kili's chest. "It is good I do not have my daggers with me." She cast a look around, frowning as she suddenly realized she had no idea where her weapons ended up. Tauriel shook her head and continued. "I tend to throw them when I get angry. Even Legolas has learned to stay out of the way when I am in such a state."

Kili looked at her with wide eyes. "That is helpful information to have my lady."

Tauriel smirked. "I am certain you would have learned to duck if I had not told you."

He intertwined their fingers, his expression hopeful. "There is lots of room here if you want to lay down and rest."

Tauriel hesitated but finally ignored all the reasons she shouldn't fit herself into the space he made at his side. She didn't remember the last time she'd allowed herself real sleep, not just rest in an Elven form. And it had also been a very long couple of weeks. Tauriel found tonight that she very much wanted to be held.

Kili obliged wonderfully to her unspoken request, turning on his side and draping an arm cautiously over her waist. Tauriel smiled though he couldn't see and held his hand until he relaxed. Though she would've preferred to fall asleep with her head on his chest, she didn't want to risk too much pressure as Bolg had hit him pretty hard there with his mace, not to mention throwing Kili onto the stairs. There would be time enough later to choose their favourite positions for sleeping. Tauriel looked forward to learning that and so much more about her brave steadfast dwarf.

 **LOTR**

So Tauriel and Kili were married a month hence in the valley under a gentle snowfall that covered all signs of carnage and transformed the landscape into a pristine white wonderland. The newlyweds were attended only by Gandalf, Bilbo, and the Company with Thorin presiding over the ceremony and Fili reluctantly standing at Kili's side. He still wasn't thrilled about the arrangement but determined to show support regardless. Bard and his children also came and the group was invited back to Dale for celebratory drinks while the dwarves produced instruments for an impromptu dance.

It was a lovely day and that night the couple returned to their borrowed quarters and celebrated in a different fashion. Tauriel got her wish, falling asleep on Kili's chest now that he felt so much better, ensconced in her husband's strong arms and hear his heart beating under her ear. It was the most beautiful sound she could imagine, bested only by the soft, "I love you," he whispered before drifting off. Who knew such a happy ending could be possible for a love story that started with spiders, dungeons, and a fire moon?

 **LOTR**

Tauriel and Kili liked living in Dale so much that even after the year was up they decided to stay. Kili couldn't tell if it was relief or regret on Thorin's features when they broke the news. Bard, who'd welcomed them initially, was pleased at their decision to make the city their home. With his share of the treasure Kili purchased the house they'd been using and though both elf and dwarf made an effort to spend time in the Mountain, there was something special about having a place to call home where no one gave them odd looks or whispered behind their backs. Dale's citizens became accustomed to the unusual pair early on and Kili and Tauriel ingratiated themselves to the community by the willing help they offered. After that no one took any notice of their differences, so glad were they for what was being given.

As close as the brothers were, Fili remained wary of Tauriel right up until she placed his first niece in his arms five years after she married his brother. In that moment he smiled freely at his sister in law as he never had in the past and they were at ease with each other forever after. Calien learned to toddle right into her great uncle's arms and three years passed before Sefi - the only boy - joined their family. No one could ever mistake the children as belonging to anyone else. Calien was her mother from the pointy ears to her long hair - though she got blonde instead of Tauriel's vibrant colouring and was shorter than the usual elf stature. Sefi, on the other hand, was every inch his father from the dark hair and eventual scruff to his love of archery, the cheeky grin, and a reckless streak that always kept them on their toes.

Then, nine years later, they got a rather substantial surprise when Tauriel became pregnant again and little Esme was born. She was a special one - the youngest by a significant margin, soft red hair a shade darker than Tauriel's, and wide curious eyes that surveyed the world with a continuous sense of wonder. Her laughter was contagious and her smile so bright no one could help returning it. Esme loved all things dwarrow - jewels and fire and shaping rocks - but she was just as at home among trees and rivers and animals. And it was their little one who finally bridged the gap between Tauriel and the King of Mirkwood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

At six years old Esme snuck in among a group of dwarves going from Erebor to Thranduil's halls to renegotiate some of their business dealings. So overcomes with awe was she once inside the gates that she got herself lost and wandered into the throne room where Thranduil sat on his elaborate chair. The first glance had him intrigued - elflings were rare and there were none in his realm that he knew of - but the moment she faced him he knew exactly whose daughter she was.

"How came you here?" he demanded in his sternest voice.

Startled, the girl turned and bowed. Tauriel never learned the art of curtsying as she grew up in breeches and though Calien wore dresses often, the children all bowed as a greeting in imitation of their parents. "I'm Esme Durin Your Highness. Please, Naneth misses the forest and her people. May she come home?"

Thranduil arched an eyebrow at her boldness and the little girl came right up to him, showing no fear at all, and touched his long hair. "Ohh...it's so pretty. The same colour as Calien's. She lets me braid it sometimes. But I'm not very good yet and I pull when I don't mean to."

So charmed was he by her innocence and forthrightness that Thranduil smiled, possibly for the first time in centuries, and lifted her onto his lap. "You may practice on mine if you like. I taught another elfling to braid that way and I will not mind if you pull."

Delighted, Esme separated a handful of pale blond hair into sections and giggled, glancing at him shyly. "At home they call us dwelfs because Mama is an elf and Papa is a dwarf, but you can call me elfling if you like. It sounds special."

He stroked the tumble of red curls down her back, thinking they must come from her father's side as Elven hair was known for being quite straight. "It is very special. Tell me, who is Calien?"

"That's my sister. She's twelve years elder than me. Almost a lady if she was of Men, but she isn't and Mama and Papa aren't sure what age makes her an adult. There are two boys who like her but Mama and Papa both say she's too young and too precious to give away yet."

Thranduil made no sound when her fingers got tangled in his hair and she had to start over. She fascinated him as nothing else had beyond the count of years. "Are there any others in your family?"

"My brother Sefi is fifteen. He's an archer like Papa. The girls think he's so handsome and I do too, but he's too busy training to notice them. He wants to be a guard when he's older, much older Mama says, and they make him work very hard so he'll be safe. There," Esme patted the messy braid she'd fashioned. "See? It's not very good."

The king cupped her chin. "But it will be, when you've practiced more."

The doors opened just then. "My King, the envoy from Erebor is arrived and refreshed. May they be shown in?"

Thranduil waved his hand in acceptance and Esme bit her lip. "Uh oh."

"What is it?"

She stared at the door as the escort came in followed immediately by Fili and shrunk back against him. "That's my uncle. He doesn't know I'm here."

Fili bowed and opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as he looked up his eyes widened in shock at the sight of his niece on the king's lap. "Esme? Where did you come from?"

She mumbled something in Khuzdul and by his response it was clear he didn't believe her. "Come down at once and apologize for bothering King Thranduil. He has no time for children."

Esme frowned at her uncle. "I'm not bothering him Uncle Fili. He likes me."

Fili stepped forward as if to remove her but Thranduil held up his hand. "The child speaks truth." He looked down at Esme, pointing towards an elf standing near a second door. "Go with Vista, she'll find you something to eat and drink while I speak with your uncle. But after that we'll talk more. Perhaps in the garden?"

Esme nodded eagerly and slipped down, stopping to hug Fili briefly before she went with the lady elf. Fili dragged a hand down his face. "Oh, Tauriel is going to end me when she finds out."

King Thranduil barely repressed a chuckle. "Indeed she may. But I believe you came on other matters."

Fili nodded. "I did." He paused. "Were you truly enjoying her company?"

The king was honest and pleasant for once. "More than I've enjoyed anything since my son was of similar age. She is a very special child."

"Aye," Fili agreed. "And one likely to be in trouble until she comes of age when her mother hears of this." Then he cleared his throat and began his speech regarding their business.

 **LOTR**

Hours later the king and Esme walked slowly through his private garden under starlight. She looked up at him hopefully. "Can Naneth come home now?"

Thranduil sighed. "Do you know why she had to leave?"

The little girl's face scrunched up. "She said it was her job to help protect the forest and there were evil creatures who came to hurt your people and the Company when they tried to leave. Mama said she had to follow them to make sure they never came back. They killed her friends and they weren't even sorry. But she got in trouble because you said everyone was supposed to stay in the forest."

"Yes." Thranduil sat and looked at her seriously. "But what I do not think your mother ever understood was that I desired to keep my people safe and the only way was to keep them in the forest. I never told her my decision was not made out of malice but rather care."

Esme touched his smooth cheek and he wondered if she would recoil from him if she ever saw what he hid under the calm features. "But if Naneth hadn't left, Da would've died."

He opened his mouth, then the cold words echoed through his mind - _I do not care about one dead dwarf_. He'd been speaking of this little one's father. He sighed and set his hands on her sides. "There was much I did not see at the time." Thranduil kissed her forehead. "Yes, Naneth may come home. And I think she and I should have a long talk."

Esme grinned and threw her arms around his neck but pulled back a moment later. "Is Legolas here? Naneth misses him."

Surprise coloured his features. "Have you met Legolas?"

She shook her head. "No. Only in Naneth's stories. She said he used to live in the forest but he went away after the Battle."

Thranduil brushed back her hair. "He has been away a long time. Perhaps there will come a day when he returns, but I do not know."

Fili stepped out into the garden and cleared his throat. Her shoulders slumped. "I have to go."

Thranduil lifted her hand, placing in it a fine silver necklace with a starlight gem pendant. "Come back anytime you like. You will always be welcome here Esme Durin, you and your family."

Esme could barely whisper 'Thank you' she was so overwhelmed by the gift. "It's beautiful," she whispered, "just like a star."

He cupped her cheek. "It is so you will remember how precious you are winimo." The king received another hug and then she skipped away to join her uncle. Thranduil had a feeling from that day on nothing would ever be the same again.

 **LOTR**

Though Fili sent a messenger back to Dale as soon as he saw Esme, enough time had passed that Tauriel and Kili and their other children were quite frantic. The first day no one thought much of her absence, even as young as she was Esme had proven herself quite capable of making it to the gates of Erebor on her own and it was not unusual for her to get lost in the wonders of the Mountain for hours on end. But when Kili went to fetch her before dark none claimed to have seen the little girl and he began to feel a tinge of worry.

Fili couldn't help him look for her as he was off to talk politics with Thranduil but the Company quickly volunteered with half searching the Mountain and half returning to Dale where Calien and Sefi were already hunting her favourite spots while Tauriel made for the nearby wooded area to check the trees she could often be found in. By the time dawn came Tauriel and Kili had to accept that their youngest was not simply missing from their sight but well and truly lost.

They didn't think Esme could get as far as Long Lake by herself but Bard organized a search party and sent some that way just in case. Others fanned out through the valley and beyond while Calien and Sefi stayed home in case she returned on her own. Tauriel was at a loss for where to go next and wished desperately that Legolas was nearby. "What if she is hurt?" she worried to Kili. "What if she is scared and needs us?"

He took her hands. "You have always known when our babies were hurt or scared, often you were at their beds before they even woke from dark dreams. You would know the same for Esme now."

"What does it mean that I do not feel her at all?" Tauriel whispered, wiping away tears. "What do we do now Kili? I do not have any other ideas."

He glanced towards the forest and hesitated. "Do you think the king would lend us a few elves to help?"

Her answering expression was said. "My hope is not high. They may not even let me pass the entrance. I can ask but I cannot imagine a favourable response."

Kili squared his shoulders. "We'll go together then."

The couple took off at a fast walk which became a run until Kili could no longer keep up and she slowed the face. Few words were spoken, all their focus was on their missing daughter. Just past the halfway point of their journey Kili and Tauriel met the messenger Fili sent back.

He looked at them with wide eyes. "Prince Kili, Princess Tauriel!"

They waved away the formality, titles had never been part of their lives. Kili frowned. "Why have you left the delegation? My brother-"

Stig shook his head. "The Crown Prince fares well. He sent me to tell you that he has Esme with him."

Deep relief followed by profound confusion flooded both parents. "How on earth did that come about?" Kili demanded.

Stig shrugged. "I didn't have time to ask for details, Prince Fili wanted you notified as soon as possible. But my guess is she slipped in at the back of our group, slept nearby when we camped, and wandered off once we entered the gates." He chuckled. "The child moves as silent as an elf, a trait she clearly didn't inherit from her father. But she is well."

"Thank Mahal," Kili muttered while Tauriel closed her eyes.

"Valar be praised."

They held a short silent conference and turned back to him. "We know you must be weary Stig, but could you possibly make it back tonight and let our children, Dale, and the Mountain know Esme is safe? Everyone has offered to look for her and have probably been out all day."

He bowed. "Of course. Where will you be?"

Kili took his wife's hand. "We are going to get our child."

 **LOTR**

They camped when they could not continue any longer and only an hour after resuming their journey the next morning met up with the returning envoy. Tauriel scooped Esme into her arms and fell to her knees so Kili also could embrace her. "My precious girl," she whispered, shedding more tears. Then Tauriel let go and scolded her daughter. "Do you know how we have worried over your absence Esme? How could you do such a thing?"

Esme seemed perplexed. "I had to talk to the Elf King. It was important."

Tauriel's brow furrowed. "What on earth would you have to say to a king you've never met?"

The little girl wiped away Tauriel's tears. "I asked him to let you come back. You miss the trees."

"Oh Esme." She closed her eyes. "It was a lovely thought winimo, but the king does not change his mind."

She grinned. "He did when I asked. He was very nice Naneth. I sat on his throne and he let me braid his hair and then before bed he said you could come back, that all of us are welcome." She looked a bit shy. "The king said elflings are very special."

"And dwelflings even more so, for you are one of only three on Arda," Kili put in, nearly as shocked as his wife. He met her eyes. "Tauriel?"

"He said I could come back," she whispered as if in a dream. "Kili...please?"

He glanced between wife and daughter. "I want to go with you."

"I'll not be long. I just want to be among them again."

Kili sighed and waved her off, watching Tauriel run swift as a deer towards her forest. All these years she'd barely mentioned it, but the desire to be part of it again never faded. He kissed Esme's forehead and lifted her up. "That was a very brave thing you did sweeting. And such a special gift to Naneth."

"I thought the king would be frightening," Esme confessed, "but he isn't. He smiled at me."

Kili chuckled. "Then you indeed have great powers little one."

She looked up at him with trepidation. "Am I in trouble?"

"For worrying us, yes," he decided. "But I've no doubt Naneth will choose a lighter sentence based on the joy you have given her. Come on, we best get you home. Your brother and sister are beside themselves."

Esme felt bad. She hadn't meant to cause trouble. But then she remembered Naneth's smile when she told her mother what the king said and that alone made her brave enough to face the reactions that were to come.

 **LOTR**

Kili waited outside the city gates until nearly midnight watching for his wife's return but reluctantly crawled into the cold bed alone and tried to sleep without her. Tauriel joined him a couple hours before dawn, very tired but wearing the most brilliant smile he'd seen since they spoke of starlight so long ago. "My trees Kili," she whispered as his arms drew around her, "they're still there."

He sighed into her hair. "Aye beloved. And I will take you back to them soon, I promise."

Tauriel kissed him deeply and fell asleep almost immediately, leaving Kili to contemplate at long last a return to the forest.

 **LOTR**

It was against Kili's nature to let his wife face an enemy alone, even though that word might be too strong to describe the emotionally distant Elf-King, but she insisted. And though dwarves might have been famed for their stubbornness, he'd learned over more than two decades of marriage that dwarrow obstinacy had nothing on the iron will of elves. He pulled her down for a reassuring kiss. "I will be waiting."

Tauriel brushed her fingers over his beard. "I will feel your presence, even from outside the doors."

He held her hand as they walked to the throne room and then Kili reluctantly released her to enter unaccompanied, almost immediately beginning to pace away his nerves.

Tauriel took slow steps into the imposing space, across the winding bridge, and up carved steps, stopping just below Thranduil's throne. The king gazed at her imperiously for a moment and then rose, descending gracefully to her level. Long habit compelled Tauriel to bow. "My lord."

"Tauriel."

She resisted the urge to fidget. "Esme said you wished to speak with me?" He nodded once. "I'll admit those are words I never thought to hear again."

Thranduil walked a low circle around her. "You have always been different Tauriel, since you were a child. All my subjects are loyal and all my guards fierce warriors, but you possessed a passion I did not understand and your heart had room in it for all the world while mine did not."

"Perhaps it is the red hair," she offered blithely, not knowing what to say.

He chuckled. "Perhaps. I listened so many times to your desire to cut evil off at the source, to do more than just clear the spiders' nests but to root out their influence for good. And each time I was afraid." Tauriel arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "I know centuries have passed since you have seen me show true care, but just because my heart became hidden behind impassive features did not mean it ceased to beat."

The king sighed. "I care for all my people Tauriel, but perhaps because of your connection to my son you were always special and I did not want to see you in greater danger. It is why the guards are sent out in such large groups, why patrols constantly sweep the forest for evil that needs to be driven out, why the gates to this realm are so thick."

Thranduil shook his head. "I told Esme what I should have told you - my decision to close the gates and keep my people inside the realm was not out of malice because I cared not for the world outside, but rather concern and a desire to see all those under my care safe from harm. When I pronounced your banishment it was not out of malice, but a reaction to fear I did not know how to conquer. You cannot imagine how I have regretted the pronouncement that banned you, and by extension my son, from these halls for so long."

Tauriel swallowed back her emotion. "While I am grateful at long last to have an explanation, I'm afraid I do not understand."

He took hold of her hands, meeting her eyes steadily. "I was wrong," Thranduil spoke softly. "Welcome home, Daughter of the Forest. Your banishment stands no longer."

Tears shined in her eyes. "Truly?" she whispered. Though Tauriel had already been among her trees the day Esme returned, she hadn't truly believed such a gift could be real.

"Truly," the king confirmed. "As I told your daughter, you are welcome here. You and your family. Please, let me mend some of the damage that has been done."

Barely restraining herself from hugging him (years among humans and dwarrow had changed much about her), Tauriel bowed shakily. "Hannon le," she whispered. "Hannon le hir nin." _[Thank you. Thank you my lord]_

At his benevolent dismissal Tauriel turned and rushed from the room right into Kili's waiting arms. He held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder, but when she met his eyes he knew they were happy tears. "He lifted my banishment Kili. I'm allowed to come home!" A moment later Tauriel smiled softly and traced his familiar features. "But then, I suppose I have been home all along, haven't I?"

Heartened to hear those words, Kili nonetheless understood her joy. "I take no offense beloved. The place you were born will always be a deeper sort of home." He kissed her warmly. "I am delighted for you."

Tauriel closed her eyes. "Home," she whispered. "For so long I did not realize this was missing. He said I can come home."


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

They'd been married twenty-five years when Esme came running in the house one day. "Naneth, there's an elf walking towards Dale."

Though the sight of elves among men had become more common since her banishment was lifted over a year ago, Tauriel rarely received visitors and she went out to see who it might be. A smile broke over her face when she recognized him and Tauriel ran towards her dear missed friend. "Legolas!"

He began moving faster too and caught her in a tight hug. "Mellon, you have not changed."

She looked him over. "But you have." A second glance confirmed it. "You've become even more hardened, I think." His face was thinner and his body leaner but the strength in his arms remained as she remembered from their parting.

He sighed and offered his arm which Tauriel quickly took. "It's been a long time Tauriel. Twenty-five years I've ridden with the sons of Elrond fighting orcs and battling alongside the Dunedain striving for peace." He swallowed. "I am weary Tauriel and in need of rest. That is why I've come back."

She leaned into him. "We are welcome in the forest now." Legolas pulled away in shock and Tauriel smiled. "It is a long story mellon, but my banishment was lifted little more than a twelvemonth ago and the king and I have since spoken. I am now not the only one who is able to return home."

He shook his head in disbelief as they continued towards the city and Tauriel pointed to the small group gathered at the gates. "Much has changed for me Legolas." They drew near and she stared with the older girl. "This is Calien, born five years after our wedding, and three years younger is Sefi, our fearless warrior. Last is Esme, an unexpected gift given only eight years past. Kili you know."

She smiled at her family. "Dear ones, this is my closest friend Legolas. Please make him feel welcome."

Though the girls looked more Elven, all the children greeted like dwarrow - with hugs and warmth - and even Kili extended a hand. Finally they led him back to the house for supper, after which Tauriel and Legolas stayed up all night talking as they caught up on each other's lives. It was a very great gift to be reunited at last.

 **LOTR**

But the greatest reunion was yet to come. After Legolas spent a fortnight getting to know Tauriel's family, she went with him to the forest so he could finally look upon his father's face after a quarter century's separation. Tauriel could feel his nerves setting the very air around him abuzz as they walked side by side through the long familiar paths. Mere minutes passed before she clasped his hand, offering silent strength and support to bolster his courage.

On the other side of the bridge that lead into the Elven-King's halls, Legolas took a deep breath and looked around, blinking rapidly and swallowing hard. "Milbar," he whispered. _[Home]_

Tauriel squeezed his fingers and waited until he was ready to continue forward. Legolas squared his shoulders and held his head high as he began crossing the bridge. The gates of the realm were opened with a shout of, "The Prince has returned!" But he cautioned all those they met not to spread the word of his arrival.

At the doors to the throne room Legolas paused once more, offering a single nod to the ellon that stood at attention there. "Feren."

He smiled and bowed. "My prince. You have been missed."

Legolas acknowledged the sentiment but his focus lay elsewhere and finally he gestured to the portal. "Open them."

Feren did without hesitation and the Prince of Mirkwood strode inside, making his way to the platform beneath the high throne and bowing deeply while Tauriel stayed back, hidden in the shadows so as not to intrude upon the moment. "Adar."

Thranduil stared at him in disbelief. "Legolas?"

Legolas straightened and clenched his jaw, a sign of held back emotion. "I am back."

The king stood and came down the steps towards the prince. He lay his hands on Legolas' shoulders, then moved them to his face. "Ion-nin. Alatulie milbar." _[My son. Welcome home]_ Then, to the great surprise of all, he drew his son into possibly the first embrace they'd shared in nearly a thousand years. "I was beginning to think this day would never come."

Legolas, dumbfounded at first, at last found his voice and the presence of mind to wrap his arms around his father's back. "Ada." For a moment he pressed his face into the ancient elf's shoulder. "I have missed you."

Thranduil pulled back to gaze upon his son's face. "You have missed me much longer than the time you have been away from your home Legolas. I am sorry that so many years have passed since I was the father you deserved."

Moving away, Legolas shook his head at the king. "What kind of enchantment is this, that would remove a millennia of separation?"

Thranduil glanced towards the door where Tauriel watched, wearing a soft smile. "It started with an elfling...well, rather a dwelfling. She found her way into your stubborn father's heart and I have been freed now to offer it to the others who have so long been denied my love." He arched an eyebrow. "You met Esme?"

Legolas chuckled. "You would have thought I was a hero walking out of one of the high tales of the First Age by the way she looked at me. But by the end of the night she made herself at home on my lap and treated me as if we'd been best friends all her life. Esme is precious beyond description."

"I will tell her you said that," Tauriel commented quietly.

Thranduil held out his hand for her to join them. "I would like to throw a feast to celebrate my son's return. Might we have the honour of your family's presence here for the festivities?"

Tauriel bowed. "We would be delighted I'm sure." She thought a moment. "Well, the girls and I will be delighted. Kili and Sefi may grumble about it but they will enjoy the food." Though Kili willingly spent time in the forest for the sake of his wife and youngest daughter, he could never quite be comfortable there. And Sefi took after the dwarf side of his nature, slightly wary of being surrounded by trees.

Thranduil place one hand on each of their shoulders. "Take rest and refreshment here in your home. And Tauriel? Thank you for allowing your daughter to open my heart again."

She rolled her eyes. "I did not have much of a choice. Esme is more her father's daughter than mine."

The king considered this. "Perhaps she is the best of you both." He shook his head. "An elf and a dwarf. I am amazed by what has come from such an unlikely alliance."

"I would not trade it for the world," Tauriel declared, fingers tracing the necklace Kili had made for her - a larger red stone and green on either side of three smaller gems, the representation of their family.

"Indeed not," Thranduil agreed. "And it may be that following your heart has altered the course of the world. It is not always the great acts that define us but often a series of small ones, like pebbles causing ripples in a pond. Someday we may look back and say that was the moment loved changed everything."

Tauriel cast a gaze in the direction her home lay. "I hope so my king, I truly hope so."

THE END

 _Thank You Father for this story. I love you, L_


End file.
